Tete-a-Tete
by Bobbin
Summary: (post R) Dinner at the Tsukinos with a side of Darien
1. Default Chapter

Tete-a-Tete  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are the creation of Naoko Takeuchi, yada, yada, yada.  
  
  
  
Harder Than Fighting the Negaverse:  
  
I have to protect her, give her my strength. At last I know how Mr. Tsukino must feel. I have to come straight with him. It's not right, there is so much he doesn't know, can't know about Serena. He should at least know that I am seeing his daughter, that I care for her. Serena also deserves a formal affirmation of my feelings. It is the honorable thing to do. What kind of a prince am I if I don't?  
  
He stood holding her in his arms, watching the moonrise together from his balcony. "Serena," he said softly, "there is something I've been meaning to."  
  
"Yes, Darien?" she said expectantly. He felt her startle and tense up.  
  
"Yes, I think I should; I mean, I need to…to…" he stammered, trying to find the right words.  
  
"Yes, Darien?" she said encouragingly, turning to him.  
  
"I think it's time I met your parents," he finished awkwardly.  
  
"What? Oh!" she replied confusedly, drawing away.  
  
"Could you arrange to have me invited to dinner? I think the sooner we do this, the better," he said, taking her hands.  
  
"Sure, my mother will be so glad to meet you," she started happily, then continued more thoughtfully, "but my father, what will he say? What if he won't let me see you anymore?"  
  
"He will." Darien answered determinedly, "We may have to make some adjustments, but he won't stop us. Besides," he continued with his wry humor, holding her close again, "I know now how protective a father can feel for a daughter."  
  
"Oh, yeah," she said giggling and pushing away, "I'd better be going now and break the news. I'll call you later."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mom, Dad, can I talk to you?" She approached them that evening after Sammy had gone to bed.  
  
"Sure, dear, what's on your mind?" her father said calmly, putting his paper away.  
  
"I'd like to invite someone to dinner- a boy." Serena said hesitantly.  
  
"Oh, is it Melvin? No problem there. He has been helping you with your homework, hasn't he?"  
  
"No, Dad, it isn't Melvin," she replied carefully, "his name is Darien and he's really smart, too."  
  
"Darien! Isn't he the older boy that brought Rini home that one day?" he exploded.  
  
"The cute one?" her mother added, "I've been wondering when you were going to ask him over."  
  
"Serena, how long have you been seeing him? How much older is he anyway? Does he come from a good family?" her father demanded.  
  
"Would tomorrow be too soon? Do you know what he likes? I'm glad we're finally going to get to know him. Is he the one you were upset over a while age?" her mother inquired brightly.  
  
"Mom, Dad, one at a time, please!" Serena sat down, her head spinning. 'This is harder than fighting the Negaverse,' she thought, 'family I have to live with. No wonder Darien was dreading it. A princess should know how to handle people.' Taking a deep breath, she continued calmly.  
  
"Darien is starting his first year at Azuba University. I've known him about a year, but we haven't really been seeing each other for long. Yes, we did break up for a while- you scared him that day, Daddy." (Not exactly true, but politic.)  
  
"Oh, really," he commented, a bit placated.  
  
"Yes. Mom, tomorrow will be fine and he likes almost everything but could you make a chocolate cake, please? Only just don't ask about his family, he doesn't have any. They died when he was young." She said all this in a rush.  
  
"Oh." "Oh, dear." Her parents fell silent.  
  
"May I be excused now to call Darien?" she asked respectfully.  
  
"Um, yes, sure hon, go ahead."  
  
Serena went upstairs to make her call and found Sammy leaning against his door in the hallway. "So you're finally coming clean, huh Sis?" he asked.  
  
"Sammy, what are you doing up? What do you mean?" she squealed, jumping in startlement.  
  
"I mean, I wondered when you were going to tell Mom and Dad about that Darien guy," he said in a knowing voice.  
  
"What do you know about Darien?" she asked, advancing on him threateningly.  
  
"I've heard you talking to him on the phone, and I've seen you draped over him at the park going 'kissy-kissy'."  
  
"Oh, really! Well, why didn't you tell on me?"  
  
"Because I figured you've been having a rough enough time with Rini around. Besides, he looks pretty cool."  
  
"Yeah, he also knows karate and could probably break you in two. Thanks, Sammy," she said gratefully and went into her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Serena is 15 (ninth grade), Darien is 19. I figure it is late summer/ early fall. In Japan, the first say of school is April 1st, with breaks between the semesters, so the school year is about a third over. The story is set between 'R' and 'S' season, probably before the 'R' movie. Enjoy and review. 


	2. Meeting the Dragon In His Lair

Tete-a-Tete  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are the creation of Naoko Takeuchi, yada, yada, yada.  
  
Meeting the Dragon In His Lair:  
  
The next morning, Darien went to see his friend Andrew.  
  
"Hi, Darien, come on in. What's up?" The brown-haired young man inquired. A year older than Darien, the two had met in high school. The open and friendly manner of the older boy attracted the younger and put him at ease, while the intense brilliance and dedication of the dark-haired freshman was admired by the other. They discovered they shared the same interests and became best friends.  
  
"Hey, Andrew, I've come by to ask your advice." Darien said, entering the apartment. It was trashed, as usual. Their different living styles were the main reason they hadn't shared a place. Turned out for the best, after all.  
  
"You're asking me for advice? Must be girl trouble," laughed Andrew, "Are you going to break up with that goof-ball Serena again?"  
  
"I've warned you before, Andrew, don't call her that," Darien growled.  
  
"Whoa, take it easy, buddy. You're really serious about her, aren't you? So, what's the problem? I'll fix some tea while you tell me about it."  
  
"I'm going to Serena's house for dinner for the first time," confessed the younger man.  
  
"Oh, meeting the dragon in his lair, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, you could say that," Darien grimaced, remembering the other time he had met Mr. Tsukino. "Anyway, I need to know what I should do."  
  
"For one thing," replied Andrew, "wear something nice, but comfortable. No problem for you, you would probably be comfortable in a tux. Are you ok?"  
  
At the last word, Darien had choked on his tea. "I'm fine," he coughed, "It just went down the wrong way."  
  
"You really are nervous about this, aren't you? Guess I was too when I met Rita's folks, and I had my parents as backup. Sorry, Dare."  
  
"It's all right, Andrew," Darien said quietly. He was silent for a minute, thinking about his past and then his future. Quirking a slight smile, he said lightly, "Now what else do I need to know?"  
  
"The most important thing you will have to do, Darien, is talk about yourself," Andrew said seriously. "They don't know you and you will have to tell them enough so they will trust you."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"No, I don't think you do," he stated, looking his friend straight in the eye, "I know you don't like to talk about yourself. You have always been gloomy and mysterious. The best thing about Serena is that she's broken you out of that shell and gotten you to actually act human. What I don't know about you could fill a book,"  
  
'Several' Darien thought.  
  
"and I've known you for years," Andrew continued, "You will have to open up even if it hurts."  
  
"But I can't tell them..."  
  
"Everything? Don't. I know you've gotten into something deep, like what really happened to you last winter. Sometimes you get a dangerous look about you that's really scary. Then I feel sorry for the other guy."  
  
"Don't be, they deserve it," Darien stated darkly.  
  
"Okay, I'll trust you about that, and when you're ready, I hope you'll trust me."  
  
"I will, Andrew. I promise."  
  
"Now, about tonight." The two friends continued talking. -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mr. Tsukino got up to answer the door. The boy is prompt, he noticed grudgingly. He opened the door and looked up at- not a boy- a young man: tall and slim, with black hair, and wearing a nice but well-worn green jacket over broad shoulders.  
  
"Mr. Tsukino, I'm Darien Chiba," he introduced himself. The two men regarded each other warily for a moment, the younger one uncertain, yet alert and respectful.  
  
'Dangerous', the older man thought instinctively. 'This man is seeing my little girl.'  
  
"Oh, you must be Darien," said Mrs. Tsukino, coming to the door and breaking the impasse. "Please come in. I'm so looking forward to getting to know you better."  
  
Darien smiled and bowed in greeting. "Thank you for inviting me. Please accept these as a token of my respect," he said, offering a bouquet to Mrs. Tsukino and a wrapped bottle to Mr. Tsukino.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Chiba," Mr. Tsukino said, acknowledging the gift and his appraisal of the young man so far.  
  
"The flowers are lovely. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Excuse me while I put these in a vase." said Mrs. Tsukino, then raising her voice she called, "Serena, your young man is here."  
  
There was a slight noise at the top of the stairs off the entryway. Darien and Mr.Tsukino waited while Serena came down at what was (for her) a sedate pace. Even so, she managed to trip near the bottom and started to fall. Darien smoothly stepped forward and steadied her with practiced ease.  
  
'He knows her well', her father observed resentfully, then he turned and went to the living room.  
  
"Are you ok, Serena?" Darien asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, sure, how about you?" she whispered back.  
  
He gave her a nervous grin, "Like walking a tightrope," he replied as they followed her father. Mr. Tsukino sat in an easy chair and a sandy-haired boy sat near him on the sofa.  
  
"Darien, this is my brother, Sammy," introduced Serena.  
  
"Hi Sammy, pleased to meet you."  
  
"Hi. Serena says you know karate. What rank are you?" he asked curiously, making room on the sofa for them to sit.  
  
"I have a black belt," answered Darien, "but I haven't competed much lately."  
  
"Why not?" the boy asked.  
  
"I'm very busy now with classes," he replied, glancing at Serena, "and I am taking kung fu lessons instead."  
  
"I understand you graduated high school. What was your class standing, Mr. Chiba?" Mr. Tsukino inquired.  
  
"Darien, please," he corrected, "I was in the top ten percent of my class, sir."  
  
"That's very good, Darien," Mrs. Tsukino said entering the room. "school, kung fu, is there anything else?"  
  
"Yes, I have a part time job. I'm a research assistant for one of my professors."  
  
"Meow?" Suddenly a black cat jumped up on Darien's lap and sat down, asking for attention. Carefully he started scratching her ears and petting her.  
  
"Wow," Sammy said, "Luna never lets me pet her."  
  
"Well, Luna and I are old friends. I even saved her life one time," Darien replied.  
  
"Why don't you tell us about it over dinner?" Mrs. Tsukino suggested.  
  
They all went to the dining room and sat; Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino at the ends of the table, Sammy on one side with Serena and Darien on the other.  
  
"Dinner looks wonderful," said Darien.  
  
"Thank you. As guest of honor, you should go first," replied Mrs. Tsukino.  
  
"Here, Darien, try this. It's the best, I helped make it!" Serena exclaimed, passing a dish to him.  
  
"Thanks for the warning, Sis. Better take it easy with that, Darien. -ow!" Sammy responded to a kick.  
  
"Why don't you tell us about Luna now?" asked Mrs. Tsukino.  
  
"It wasn't much, really. I saw Luna crossing the street and a truck came speeding right at her and I grabbed her out of the way."  
  
"When did this happen? Did you know Serena well?" her father inquired.  
  
"It happened last fall before we really knew each other." He smiled in remembrance.  
  
"Well I hope she thanked you."  
  
"Actually, she yelled at me. She usually did back then," Darien said, taking a bite.  
  
"Darien!" Serena cried.  
  
"Well, it's true," he said calmly.  
  
"Well, you usually deserved it."  
  
"That's true too," he answered with a shrug.  
  
Her parents had watched the exchange with amusement, noting how calmly he had dealt with her outburst.  
  
Then Sammy spoke, "Ha-ha, that's funny. Hey, Serena, how come you're not eating? Can't stand your own cooking?"  
  
At this, everyone looked at the girl in surprise. She had hardly even touched her plate.  
  
"What? Why is everybody looking at me?" she protested.  
  
"Um, I think the food is delicious," Darien said, deflecting the attention away from her.  
  
"Thank you, Darien. Tell me, what attracted you to Serena in the first place?" Mrs. Tsukino asked.  
  
"Her hair, and" he paused, thinking, "and her compassion," he finished.  
  
"Compassion?" That was an unusual answer.  
  
"I...was in a bad accident last year," he said solemnly, turning pale and reaching for Serena's hand under the table. "I was a patient at the hospital where she volunteered. She and my friend Andrew were my only visitors. When I was better, she included me in her circle of friends," he finished with a tender smile at Serena.  
  
"How come your folks didn't come visit you?"  
  
"SAMMY!"  
  
"It's all right, Serena. I don't have any family, Sammy. They died when I was young. I've been on my own since I was sixteen," Darien said quietly, his eyes looking old and sad.  
  
'I know that look,' Mr. Tsukino thought, 'I have seen it on the faces of young soldiers when they come to Tokyo on leave, eyes that have seen too much pain.'  
  
"Oh, that's too bad," said Sammy, abashed.  
  
"I'm glad Serena has included you with her friends. Do you get along well?" Mrs. Tsukino asked kindly.  
  
"Yes, very well. They're like my sisters now."  
  
"Sisters? A handsome boy like you with a handful of pretty girls, and there's no jealousy?" Mr. Tsukino remarked.  
  
"Jealousy? Nope, not a bit," Serena put in hurriedly.  
  
"We, uh- have an understanding," Darien stammered with embarrassment.  
  
'Understanding? Now we're getting somewhere.' thought Mr. Tsukino. 'The rest of questioning should be done in private.' He glanced at Ikuko and nodded. She understood.  
  
"Darien, forgive us, we've been asking you so many questions, you haven't had time to eat. Kenji, dear, how was your day at the office?"  
  
As Mrs. Tsukino redirected the conversation, Darien and Serena each gave a sigh of relief and were able to enjoy the rest of the dinner.  
  
"I just realized Darien, I never properly thanked you for helping us last spring when the monster attacked us at that VR Arcade," Mr. Tsukino said as they were finishing.  
  
"It was nothing, sir. The Sailor Scouts were the real heroes," Darien replied humbly, gripping Serena's hand again.  
  
"Talking about Sailor Scouts and monsters, weren't you also in that play Serena and her friends did last spring?" Sammy asked.  
  
"That's right, that's why your name seemed familiar. I remember reading it in the program," said Mrs. Tsukino.  
  
"You were the Prince and Sailor Moon kissed you awake. Great plot twist," continued Sammy.  
  
The young couple was a study of contrasts: Serena was daydreaming, smiling as if remembering something while Darien had gone pale, then red with embarrassment and was poking at the remains of his dinner.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, I was pretty out of it at the time," he finally answered.  
  
"Was that when you two started going together?" asked Mr. Tsukino, taking a clue from their reactions.  
  
"Not then. It was shortly after. Another girl who wanted my attention was jealous and tried to hurt Serena. That's when I realized my feelings for her." The two smiled fondly at each other.  
  
"Serena, why didn't you tell us someone tried to hurt you! Who was it?" Mr. Tsukino exclaimed.  
  
"Daddy, it's all right. We made up and anyway, she's moved away," Serena said calmly. "Darien protected me. He always does."  
  
"Protects you! From what?"  
  
"um.um...er."  
  
"Hey, Darien, would you show me some karate moves?" broke in Sammy.  
  
"Sure, Sammy, I'd be glad to, if your parents say it's ok." replied Darien, relieved for the interruption.  
  
"We'll discuss that later, Sammy. Now I would like you and your sister to clear the table and do the dishes. Kenji, why don't you show Darien the garden?" An expert in family tactics, Ikuko Tsukino deployed her troops, insuring the final interview would be private.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you are so special to take the time to respond and I appreciate it very much. I'm glad you are enjoying this little story. Next time- an interview with Kenji. 


	3. Have You Touched My Daughter?

Tete-a-Tete  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are the creation of Naoko Takeuchi, yada, yada, yada.  
  
  
  
Have You Touched My Daughter?  
  
  
  
Mr. Tsukino led Darien out to the yard. Though the house was modern, it was surrounded by a wall enclosing the gardens that were the pride of Mr.Tsukino. Floral borders and hedges led to a small reflecting pool. It was a peaceful setting to talk. They had made small talk on the way, neutral comments about the beauty of the gardens, the flowers, the history of the small ancestral plot. In other circum-stances, Darien would have enjoyed it. When they reached the center, Mr. Tsukino turned to the young man and fixed him with a steady gaze. Darien met his eyes without flinching. *Diplomacy is the greatest battle,* he thought.  
  
"Darien, I would like you to clarify a few things for me," Mr. Tsukino started.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" *En garde.*  
  
"You mentioned you had an understanding with the girls. What kind of understanding?"  
  
"They understand that I am dedicated to your daughter. There is no jealousy because they are her true friends," the young man explained plainly.  
  
The older man looked him over, "If you are so dedicated to Serena, why did you break up with her? And don't tell me you were afraid of me, I see now you wouldn't be."  
  
"You're right. I was led to believe that Serena would be in danger if I -ah- didn't keep my distance," Darien said carefully.  
  
"Danger! You've put Serena in danger?" Mr. Tsukino said furiously.  
  
"She is in no more danger than any of her friends. *True* It was an elaborate practical joke by an old friend," he tried to placate the other.  
  
"Some joke. You are not telling me all of it. What was the point?"  
  
"The point? Oh, of the joke. It was a test of my -our- commitment, and a warning to me to -uh- behave myself." The young man looked down, shamefaced, "The greatest danger to Serena was myself, and my biggest fear is to lose her."  
  
"Young man, have you touched my daughter?" The father's tone was cold and threatening.  
  
"Not. not beyond kissing," the young man gulped, "My friend's warning was very effective."  
  
*He's telling the truth, and yet* "Serena said you protect her," Mr. Tsukino said gruffly, backing off and changing tactics, "Protect her from what?"  
  
"The monsters that attacked the arcade and the play are not the only ones we've seen," Darien said darkly, "There have been others, and I would - give my life to protect her."  
  
"Others? How many others?" asked Mr. Tsukino, startled.  
  
"More than are reported. I have seen that when Sailor Moon does her healing, most people forget what has happened."  
  
"And how do Serena and you get mixed up in this, these monster attacks?" he queried suspiciously.  
  
"A matter of fate, being in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"Like your accident?"  
  
*Touché* "Was not entirely an accident," Darien said flatly.  
  
"Does she know?"  
  
"She knows. Your daughter is a caring, brave and competent young woman," the young man admitted with passion.  
  
Mr. Tsukino nodded, remembering a time by the lake the winter before. "How badly were you hurt?" he asked.  
  
"I nearly died."  
  
The statement lay cold and bare in the silence. Then Darien continued, "I didn't have much of anyone in my life- one good friend, and then Serena came. Her love of life has taught me how to live. She means everything to me. Please don't separate us."  
  
The young man's plea finally thawed Mr. Tsukino's heart. He sensed that Darien had been brutally honest about his feelings and how difficult it had been to do so. He hadn't been told the whole story, but he had learned more than he expected. The rest would come with time. He decided.  
  
"Let's go back to the house. My wife has made a chocolate cake for dessert."  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I'm so happy with all the reviews! (Pat on the back, pat on the back, yeah- we like it!) Next chapter: a mother- daughter talk. 


	4. I'm Not a Little Girl Anymore!

Tete-a-Tete  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are the creation of Naoko Takeuchi, yada, yada, yada.  
  
  
  
I'm Not A Little Girl Anymore!  
  
In the meantime, Mrs. Tsukino had let the kids do the kitchen work. There had been surprisingly few grumblings from Sammy and none from Serena. She figured now would be a good time for a mother-daughter chat. "Sammy, you may be excused to play a game. I'll help Serena finish here."  
  
"Thanks, Mom." The boy was more than happy to escape.  
  
"Darien is a very nice young man," she began, "and brave, too."  
  
"Brave?" Serena said confused.  
  
"Yes, to come here and answer so many questions."  
  
"You're right. He usually doesn't talk so much."  
  
"And you usually don't talk so little." They smiled at each other over their work. Then Mrs. Tsukino continued, "I've been expecting you to ask someone over for a long time. You have gone over to his place, haven't you?  
  
"Yes, I have," the girl confessed uneasily.  
  
"And how long has this been going on?" *Keep cool, Ikuko.*  
  
"Um, remember last spring when I was helping a friend baby-sit?"  
  
"Yes. What does that have to do with Darien?"  
  
"He was the friend. He was babysitting little Jordan while his mom was in the hospital," she explained.  
  
"He did that? Why?" Ikuko was intrigued. "Amy and I stopped by the nursery to say 'hi' to Jordan and his mom and we found all the babies and attendants hurt. Darien was nearby and heard us scream. He called the paramedics and went with us to the hospital to answer questions. Jordan was the only one not affected because his mom protected him and there was no room for him and his dad was out of town," Serena explained in a rush, "Darien wanted to help, and offered to take care of him."  
  
"And they trusted him?" Mrs. Tsukino was shocked at the revelation.  
  
"Amy's mom, Dr. Mizuno, believed her when she said he was responsible. He signed papers and everything," Serena said coolly.  
  
"I suppose you had to help him clean his apartment for the baby." *A teenage boy living alone probably has a messy place,* Mrs. Tsukino surmised.  
  
"No, Darien is a bit of a neat freak. Actually, I made a mess just fixing formula," her daughter confessed.  
  
"Was he upset over that?" *Neat freak?*  
  
"Nope, just annoyed. It was before we were getting along well." "Taking care of a baby is very trying, especially if you're not used to it. How did he do?" her mother asked. *Is he patient or temperamental?*  
  
"Great! Even when Jordan knocked over a cup of tea, he was more concerned that the baby wasn't burned than he was over it spilling on his pants. And he kept trying to get him to talk because we had a bet about whether he would walk or talk first. He was so cute," she sighed.  
  
"Serena, why haven't you asked Darien to come over before? Surely you haven't been that afraid of what your father and I would say?"  
  
"Partly... mostly, I think. We had to work out some problems," Serena said hesitantly.  
  
"Was that when you broke up for a while? What was the problem, one of the other girls?"  
  
"No, it was nothing like that, we all get along fine. It was a concern of Darien's. He thought I might somehow get hurt because of him."  
  
"Get hurt?" *Be cautious, Ikuko* "I know you think the difference in your ages doesn't mean anything, and it won't in the long run. But he is older than you now, Serena, and sometimes young men want girls to do things they aren't ready for."  
  
"Mom, I'm not a little girl anymore. I know what you mean: to have sex. I think that's one of the things he had to work out."  
  
"Serena, you haven't... He hasn't?" *Not a little girl anymore?*  
  
"Mother! Of course not! We have only kissed, honest," Serena exclaimed, "We both realize the consequences, trust me." *Nothing like having a future daughter around to remind them,* she smiled, then changed the topic. "Mom, do you believe in fate?"  
  
"Hmm, it depends of what you mean by fate," her mother answered, relieved.  
  
"Fate- like the future being set and all."  
  
*Where did this come from?* Mrs. Tsukino wondered, "No, I think you can hope and plan for the future, but things can change it."  
  
"Then what should you do?" Serena asked earnestly.  
  
"I think life is like a card game. Fate is the hand you are dealt with and it's up to you how you play it. And always remember two things."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Play fair and have fun."  
  
"Oh, Mom," Serena laughed, "I'm glad Rini is at Mina's tonight. It's been a long time since we just talked."  
  
"Serena, do you take Rini with you often when you see Darien?" Mrs. Tsukino asked gently.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I've had a few hints, When I talked to Rini's teacher a while back, she said she thought you were older and had come with your fiancé to that curry party."  
  
"Fiancé!" Serena dropped a dish.  
  
"Don't worry, I didn't let on to your father about it. I knew you would bring him by when you were ready. Also, there was this," she said, going to a drawer and pulling out a paper, "Rini drew two pictures for her family portrait assignment. The one of us over there," she said nodding to the refrigerator, "and this." It was a picture of three people: a little pink- haired girl, a woman with long yellow hair, and a tall man with black hair standing hand-in-hand. "Your Uncle Robert's hair is red and your Aunt's hair is short."  
  
"Mom, may I have this to give to Darien? Rini's pretty special to him, too. They've sort of adopted each other."  
  
Mrs. Tsukino's motherly instincts were touched by the vision of the lonely young man opening his heart to the two girls. Strong, yet gentle and kind were good qualities for a man. "Yes dear, that would be nice. You are growing up. I guess Rini will have to be my little girl now until she goes home."  
  
Serena hugged her, "I love you, Mom."  
  
Mrs. Tsukino noticed two heads go by the window. "They're coming back in now. Why don't you and Darien go keep Sammy company while I talk to your father."  
  
"Sure, Mom," Serena said cheerfully.  
  
The two came in the back door, Mr. Tsukino looking inscrutable and Darien looking uncertain and worried.  
  
"Come on, Darien, let's go challenge Sammy to a game." Serena led the young man to the other room. "Cheer up, my mom likes you," she whispered.  
  
"But I don't think your dad does. I... I think I blew it," he whispered back, clasping her hand.  
  
"We'll know soon." They sat and watched Sammy play.  
  
"Sammy, is that the best you can do?" taunted Serena. "I can beat that!" Grabbing the controls, she started to play.  
  
  
  
AN: To answer some questions: I had Andrew call Serena a goof-ball because he's a college age guy talking to another college age guy without the girls around. Sure, he might think of Serena as a little sister, but brothers are well known for dissing their sisters and he may feel that in doing so to Darien, that he's protecting her also.  
  
About Darien's 'accident' that hurt him so bad, I'm referring to when he was in the hospital recovering from the battle with Beryl. (Please read my story 'Darien's journal')  
  
As always, thank you to those who review. I love to get responses. Next time, the decision. (final chapter) 


	5. Busted!

Tete-a-Tete  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are the creation of Naoko Takeuchi, yada, yada, yada.  
  
Busted:  
  
In the kitchen, the older couple spoke while preparing desert. "Ikuko, we have let our daughter have too much freedom."  
  
"Perhaps so, but we can't put the chick back in the shell."  
  
"He is older."  
  
"He is responsible."  
  
"He has no family."  
  
"Her friends approve."  
  
"There is danger in the city."  
  
"He is strong and brave."  
  
"He could take advantage of her."  
  
"But he hasn't. He is gentle and understanding. Kenji, I like him."  
  
"So do I, Ikuko, but Serena is so young."  
  
"She is a young woman now. It is natural for her to think of love."  
  
"She should be thinking about her studies. She spends too much time out."  
  
"I...agree. We should know where she is when she goes out."  
  
"And with whom."  
  
"Perhaps if she is accompanied?"  
  
"Yes, that is a solution. If we are agreed, let us go inform them."  
  
------------------------------ * -----------------------------  
  
Darien watched Serena's enthusiastic, single-minded playing with admiration for her spirit moving him out of his brooding thoughts.  
  
"Are you going to play, Darien?" Sammy offered.  
  
"No, I don't really care to play video games, Sammy."  
  
"But you go to the arcade a lot, don't you?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I go for the company. My friend Andrew works there. *And I see the girls there.* You're a good player, how come I don't see you there?"  
  
"I like to spend my time playing baseball or soccer and my money on models."  
  
"What kind of models?" Darien inquired.  
  
"Spaceships and battle droids, want to come up and see them?" he enthused.  
  
"Sure, later." Darien noticed Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino at the door, bearing trays, one with cups and pots, the other with cake and plates.  
  
"Ready for desert?" Mrs. Tsukino announced.  
  
Serena immediately turned off the game and jumped up. "Here, Dad, I'll take that," she said, taking the tray with the cake.  
  
"Serena said you liked coffee, Darien," Mrs. Tsukino said, offering him a cup.  
  
"Yes, thank you. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."  
  
"No, I prefer it also. It's nice to have someone share it with me."  
  
There was a silence while Serena served the cake, trying hard not to drop anything, It was a lucious chocolate and usually she would have dug right in, licking frosting from her fingers. Darien watched her taking dainty bites, quite unlike her usual mode of attack. There was a dab of frosting on her lips, just asking to be...  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Darien started guiltily, his eyes flicking with fear as Mr. Tsukino cleared his throat. Now was the time.  
  
"I, we have decided to let you two continue seeing each other if you are not distracted from your schoolwork, Serena."  
  
"Oh, thank you, thank you, Daddy!"  
  
"And if you let us know where you are going when you go out, Darien."  
  
"Yes, sir," Darien replied, relieved.  
  
"And," Mrs. Tsukino added, "you have someone else with you when you visit at Darien's, Serena."  
  
"Busted," said Sammy.  
  
"Would Luna count?" Serena asked hopefully.  
  
"Luna is a cat. No," Mr. Tsukino said glowering.  
  
"You may take Rini or any of the other girls," said Mrs. Tsukino with a smile, "Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed," Serena said with a sigh, exchanging a glance with Darien.  
  
"If you are done with your cake, why don't you two walk over to Momo's and pick up Rini?" Mrs. Tsukino requested, tactfully giving them an excuse to leave.  
  
"Sure, Mom. Come on, Darien," grabbing his hand, she led him to the door.  
  
"Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Tsukino, Mr. Tsukino," he said politely.  
  
"You're welcome," Mrs. Tsukino said graciously.  
  
"Oh, and Darien," Mr. Tsukino started gruffly.  
  
"Yes?" he answered with trepidation. *What now?*  
  
"Don't be a stranger."  
  
  
  
AN: I want to thank those that have given this story such good reviews. Don't be sad that it has ended, I will soon be posting a much longer story continuing the tale of Darien and Serena entitled 'Real Lives: Behind the Tux and the Fuku'. Romance, intrigue, humor, danger, look for it! 


End file.
